


Skyscraper-sized Cat

by Gothams_Only_Wolf, pickleplum



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Poking his nose into things he shouldn't, Romeo Blue is a Cute, Romeo Blue is an actual cat, Sentient Jaegers, The bbys discover Hermann's secret by pure accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo Blue is a little too curious and finds out a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyscraper-sized Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So, pickle and I decided to share that the heavy-metal bbys did know about Hermann's wings!

* * *

**-April 5, 2018-**

_**Uh ... bro?**_ _Romeo_ sounds as sheepish as his code allows. _**I don't know what to do.**_

 _Coyote_ responds with a pulse of confusion. _What's the problem?_

 _ **I was checkin' on Dad through his tablet an-and I didn't mean to pry, but ... well ...**_ _Romeo_ pushes a memory over the link. _**Here.**_

 _Coyote's_ link flares with surprise. _You're not joking? This isn't Photoshop or CGI?_

 _ **No! Straight up, Coyote. That's Dad.**_ _Romeo_ peeks again and the wings are still there, rising and falling with Dad's deep breaths. The warm, vibrant colors of the wings make him pull the equivalent of a smile. _**Take a look.**_

 _This isn't in his medical file._ _Coyote_ pauses. _Brawler, Lucky, get over here._

 **What on earth is going on?** _Brawler_ pitches in with a slight wave of worry.

Yeah, mate, _Lucky_ adds with a dry tone,  what gives?

 _Romeo checked on Dad and saw this._ _Coyote_ shares the images with the other Jaegers.

 **Oh. Oh my.** _Brawler_ shifts the images a bit and examines them closely.

You're not telling us a furphy? _Lucky_ demands sharply, his link flickering between protective feelings and awe.

_ No. Dad isn't like other humans. _

_Brawler_ murmurs quietly, **Is he human at all? Maybe ... maybe he's like us.**

 _Lucky_ metaphorically shrugs.  Who cares? What he is, mate, is Dad.

 _ **Damn right.**_ _Romeo_ growls in agreement.

What can we do? _Lucky_ asks as his link flares with determination.

_ We keep this secret. We don't even tell our pilots. _

**Keep something from our pilots? Coyote, we never do that!** _Brawler_ sounds upset but _Romeo_ can see the logic behind it.

_ This is different from the other things we learn. It's not anywhere in his files. I don't think Dad wants anyone to know. _

An' you know how awful humans can be about differences.

_**The same thing he's worried could happen to us could happen to** **him**_ , _Romeo_ voices the thing they know is true.

All the Jaegers shiver.

 _Romeo's memory and everything else related to this goes under the highest encryption we have. We see any mention of this on any network, we destroy it. No one but us knows. Ever._ The steel in _Coyote's_ voice is matched by the rest of them.

If any more of us wake up we tell them about him, yeah?

** Of course. His human family must know; it's why we don't like Lars. We're family too and we'll keep it secret. Dad's safe with us. **

**Author's Note:**

> [Gotham] Hope that answers some questions! If you've got more, keeps in mind that there's a another fic coming along that might answer those too. Newt's comment in Athene 30 about Romeo is incredibly true, btw.


End file.
